fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Mario 2 (Wii U)
Hotel Mario 2 is the sequel to Hotel Mario. Unlike its predecessor, the gameplay is much different. Story Peach has opened a new hotel called Mushroom Suites. On the grand opening, Bowser and his Koopa Kids attacked the hotel and kidnapped Peach and they all flew to the top floor and using dark magic possessed all the Toads to mindless zombies and renamed the hotel, Bowser's Coney Island Disco Hotel. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were relaxing on a beach until they found out what was going on, so they go running to the hotel. Characters Mario: The most balanced player Luigi: High jumping but terrible traction Toad: Really fast, but terrible jumps Yoshi: A lot like Mario, but with better traction Power Ups Mushroom Fire Flower Super Leaf Hammer Suit NEW: Air Jumpsuit: Could fly, hover, and glide Worlds and Levels The game will have eight floors, each one will have a different theme Floor 1: Larry Koopa's Grassy Lobby * Level 1: The Goomba Garden: The tutorial level. It'll have classic enemies like Goombas and Koopas. * Level 2: The Lobby: It's a really short level with Shy Guys and Koopas in butler suits * Level 3: Swimming Pool of Doom: Cheep Cheeps, Clams, and Urchins roam this level * Level 4: Boom Boom's Room: A level where you encounter Boom Boom. * Level 5: The Wooden Room: A level with Wigglers and a new enemy called Ter-Might * Level 6: The Bouncy Hallway: A level with Trampolines and Parakoopas chucking GoombaS * BOSS LEVEL: Larry's Mini Copter: He will throw bombs, and Koopa shells. Throw bombs at him 4 times and he will the copter will explode. Then you'll face him like in Super Mario 3. Hit on the head 3 times defeating him. Floor 2: Wendy O. Koopa's Flooded Floor * Level 1: The Deadly Aquarium: More underwater enemies like Cheep Chomps roam this place * Level 2: Seafood Diner: A level outside 2-1. Butler Koopas and Big Goombas roam the place * Level 3: The Hot, Hot, Hot Spa: Enemies like Blarggs and Jumping Cheep Cheeps are in this level. * Level 4: Big Bertha's Pool: A level where you're getting chased by Big Bertha * Level 5: Water Park Peril: A level where you have to go to the right slide to advance to the next level. * Level 6: Wendy's Mall: A level with Koopas with shopping bags and Poison Mushrooms * BOSS LEVEL: Wendy's Doomsub: The sub will fire Torpedo Teds and Mecha Cheeps. Lead the Homing Torpedo to the sub 5 times to destroy it. Then you face Wendy like in SMB3. Use the same thing you did for Larry's second phase fight. Floor 3: Morton Koopa Jr's Pharaoh Lair * Level 1: The Quicksand Cinema: A level with quicksand while Hotel Mario parts are played in the background. * Level 2: The Sunset Balcony: A sky level guarded by Koopas, Para Goombas, and Big Shy Guys. * Level 3: Boiling Boiler Room: Lava enemies are in this lava infested area. * Level 4: Boom Boom's Rematch: A level that's like 1-4. * Level 5: The Giant Wild West Set: A level with Koopas as cowboys and bandits. A giant train is in this level. * Level 6: Morton's Playhouse Pyramid: A maze like level with Goombas. * Level 7: Shop of Poison: A level with nothing but Poison Mushrooms. * BOSS LEVEL: Morton's Doomtank: Morton will use a tank that fires Bullet Bills and giant spiked balls. The way to defeat him is to use a Homing Bullet Bill as bait to aim at the tank 4 times. Then you'll fight him like in SMB3. But this time he'll ground pound. Hit him 3 times and he's out Floor 4: Iggy Koopa's Giant Factory * Level 1: King Sized Factory: A remake of 4-1 in SMB3 but with Bob-bombs and conveyor belts * Level 2: Clockwork Corridoor: A level with gears that could crush you. * Level 3: Atomic Powerplant: A long level with fog and toxic goop. * Level 4: Electric Lair: A level with Amps and Sledge Bros. * Level 5: Abandoned Hallway: This level features Boos and Peepas. * BOSS LEVEL: Giant Iggy: Iggy uses a Mega Mushroom and now he could crush, breathe giant flames, and could do big shockwaves. Use a Poison Muhroom and lead it to Iggy so he could shrink. Repeat this 3 times and then you face like in SMB3. He's out for the count after 3 hits Floor 5: Roy Koopa's Sky High Hideout * Level 1: Mario and the Beanstalk: A level that starts in Floor 4 and going up to the fifth floor * Level 2: High Sky Casino: A level with pinball machine that need to be played to exit the level * Level 3: Foggy Hall: A level with wind and fog are obcacles * Level 4: Boom Boom in the Sky: The third rematch against Boom Boom * Level 5: Parabeetle Tower: A level with different Parabeetles * Level 6: Gilding in the 'Jumpsuit: A level that interdouces the Air Jumpsuit * Level 7: Broozer Boxing Round: A level with Broozers in boxing rings. * BOSS LEVEL: Roy's Doomplane: Roy will fire missle, bombs, and poison fog. Shoot at Roy's plane until he falls off. Then you'll face him like in SMB3. Hit him 3 times and he'll retreat. Floor 6: Lemmy Koopa's Icy Base * Level 1: Ice Skater Rink: A level with Skating Koopas and Ice Bros. * Level 2: Snowstorm Balcony: A level that acts like 3-2 but with a snowstorm * Level 3: The Super Arcade: A level where you could play games like Mario Kart * Level 4: Cannon Attack: A small level with cannons. * Level 5: The Haunted House: A level with Boos and Eeries * Level 6: Lemmy's Circus: A level with tightropes, bouncy balls, and toys * BOSS LEVEL: Lemmy's Megarocket: Lemmy will ride on a rocket that fires flames, small missles up a long lift. Push the rocket to the spikes on the walls to destroy him. Lemmy will then ride on a spiked ball. Drop your rocket on Lemmy sending him out Floor 7: Ludwig Von Koopa's Space Stronghold * Level 1: The Doom Disco: A long level that turns light and dark in a disco room. * Level 2: The Super Observatory: A level with no gravity that makes you jump very high * Level 3: Rocket Ride: A level that's like Lemmy's boss fight, but with no Lemmy. * Level 4: Boom Boom's Final Straw: The final fight with Boom Boom. It will be more harder. * Level 5: Security Room: A level with the strongest enemies like King Bills * Level 6: Cosmo Station: A level that has a meteor shower * Level 7: Ludwig's Lab: A level with robots, Nippers, and chemicals. Then you'll go to the 2nd fortress remake * BOSS LEVEL: Ludwig's Death Copter: Ludwig flying machine will have a cannon and a pointy lance. Ludwig will fire bombs. Throw the bombs at Ludwig damaging his copter. Ludwig will fall off the copter and act like in SMB3 while the copter will fire flames at you. Ignore the copter, hit him 3 times causing defeating him and the copter blows up. Floor 8: Bowser's Neon Top Floor Resort * Level 1: The Airship Attack: A level with an airship attacking you * Level 2: Rainy Rooftop: The level's floor is very rickety making in very hard * Level 3: Koopaling's Revenge: A level where you have a rematch with all the Koopalings * Level 4: Climb to the Top: A level with beanstalks that need to be climbed * Level 5: Bowser's Space Station: A level thats like 7-2 but more harder * Level 6: Protected Tower: A level that you must go up to make it to the last level * Level 7: The Super Maze: A very hard level that takes place in a maze * Level 8: The Top Floor: A level with giant enemies and Sumo Bros. * BOSS LEVEL: Bowser: He will be protected by golden spiky armor and that makes him ram, breathe fire, and ground pound. Make him ram to a wall and ground pound on his head 3 times causing him to fall * TRUE FINAL BOSS: Giga Bowser and the Koopalings: The Koopalings use magic on Bowser causing him to turn giant. Bowser will use fists to ground pounds, ignite the room with fire, and throw enemies. Hit one of the Koopalings, steal the Clown Copter and hit him on the head 7 times and you've slayed the Koopa King and winning the game! = Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Strategy Games Category:Action Games